Mindy
Mindy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cotton candy Hates: Khaki Mindy is a talented hairdresser from Tastyville. She and her mom, Vicky, run the Cloudberry Beauty Salon across from Papa’s Pizzeria. Mindy has been known to practice on herself and has had many hairstyles and colors through the years. Mindy has many clients including Timm who comes in every other month for a very manly perm. Appearance She wears a purple-star shirt and bracelets. Her hair color was platinum blonde in the early Papa's games (she kept her platinum blonde hair up to Taco Mia!), then dyed it to black with pink highlights in Freezeria. In Wingeria, she changed her appearance again with new clothes, and she wears a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. Starting from Hot Doggeria, her bracelets are removed. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Mushrooms (Top Right) *6 Anchovies (Right) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Onion *Mayo *Medium Patty *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Pinto Beans *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry(middle) Papa's Wingeria *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake (Confetti Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Tulip Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry **Candy Egg (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Anchovies (Green Peppers in other holidays) *3 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallow *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Lollipop Bits *3 Gummy Worms *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Cotton Candy Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Anchovies (right) *8 Red Peppers *Light baked *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese (Shredded Cheddar in other holidays) *Mushrooms *Lobster Chunks *Mushrooms *Hollandaise Sauce (Balsamic Dressing in other holidays) *Deep-Fried Pickles *Light Cooked **Fries: ***Curly Fries ***Cheddar Cheese ***Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Apple Crumb (Vanilla in other holidays) Cupcake 1: * Pink Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Lollipop Bits * Cotton Candy (Cloudberry in other holidays) * Cotton Candy (Cloudberry in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Popcorn (Rock Candy in other holidays) * Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Strawberry Filling (1/4) * Cheesecake Filling (3/4) * Crushed Wafers (Whole Pie) * 8 Lavender Cheeps (Inner) (Nothing in other holidays) * 8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is the 6th customer to be unlocked. She has no special skill, but her weapon is hitting enemies with her hairdrier. Ranks needed to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 16 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 36 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Rainbow Sherbet Syrup. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Purple Burple. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Basil. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Gummy Worms. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy and Apple Crumb Cake. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Carrot Cake. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Utah in first round of the Pineapple Division. 2012: She earned more votes than Sasha but lost to Tohru in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Timm in the Cheddar Division, 2013: She lost to Clover in the first round. However, she did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place in the Dr. Cherry division with Robby. 2014: She lost to Trishna in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. 2015: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Julep in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Johnny in the Wild Onion Division. 2016: She lost to Clover again in the first round of the Pomegranate Division. Trivia *She is the first female customer to appear in the Papa Louie games. *She, Kayla and Clover are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *In Papa's Freezeria, she is the first to order a smooth blend. *If you get a perfect order, there is a graphical bug that will cause her sleeve to detach from her shirt. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, Mindy's hair in her third style changes back to blonde (but still with pink/magenta highlights and bangs). *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is a hair dryer. *She is the only customer who has highlights in their hair. * She is shown giving Sue a haircut on her Flipdeck. * Either Mindy or Shannon can be your last customers in Papa's Cheeseria as they're the last timeables to unlock. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. * She orders the same mixable and syrup as her mother in Freezeria. Order Tickets mindywingeria.png|Mindy's Wingeria Order Mindy's Pastaria Order.png|Mindy's Pastaria Order Mindy's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Mindy's Cheeseria order during Easter Mindy's Cheeseria Order.png|Mindy's Cheeseria Order Mindy's Big Top Carnival Order.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria To Go! Order during Big Top Carnival mindycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Mindy's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Mindy Easter.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter mindysorder.png|Mindy's Bakeria Order mindyfr.jpg|Mindy's freezeria order Gallery Mindy evolutiom.jpg|Mindy's Evolution. Mindy wingeria.jpg|Recent Mindy's Portrait. Mindy's Full Body.png|Mindy at Papa's Wingeria. 64.jpg|Mindy after Pancakeria, thumbs up! Mindy.png|Mindy on Papa louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Mindy-evolution.jpg|Mindy's changes. Mindythroughtheages.png|Left: Mindy's newest appearance in Papa's wingeria and up while the right was Her in the older games comingsoon_03.jpg|Mindy in the apps page, She hopes the new apps are fun. Mindy find.jpg|You found Mindy in Hallway Hunt! Mindyandvicky.PNG|Mother and Daughter Mindy Outfit.png|Mindy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Mindy Hair.png|Mindy ordering in Papa's Freezeria Pineapple 1.jpg|Mindy VS Utah with Hugo VS Allan. Poor Mindy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Mindy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy 2.png Mindy in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy 2.png Perfect cupcakes for Mindy.jpg|Perfect Cakes Mindy n pauly.png|SAVE ME!!!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-25-569.jpg F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png Mindy HD 1.jpg Winners.png Burger day!.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.55.png|Mindy is not happy with her donuts Mindy.jpg|Mindy with blonde hair 10815667_1594515790770408_1493516562_n.jpg Frame07.jpg Poor Mindy (Freezeria).png|Mindy: Alberto, how could you? I didn't ask for blueberries!!! Mindy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Mindy loves her perfect taco! Poor Mindy 2.png|Poor Mindy got upset with her wings. LOL I got a badge for making her sad. Mindy and vicktor.png Waiting customers.png|Mindy waiting for cupcakes MindyOrderingGarlicSause.PNG|Mindy ordering Garlic Sauce on her wings. Mindy order.png|Mindy is ordering in Burgeria HD (older look) Vicky dressed as mindy.png|Her mother, Vicky, dressed like her. Mindy Cupcakeria HD.PNG Mindy - Papa Bakeria.png|Mindy in Papa's Bakeria Mindy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mindy Style B in Papa's Bakeria Easter 2016.jpeg|Mindy on the Easter 2016 photo Fan Art ChibiMaker-Mindi.jpg|Mindy as a chibi maker! bandicam 2015-03-31 18-01-09-707.jpg Mindymindymindy.jpg|Mindy as a chibi maker! MyStyle.jpg th6ez4.jpg|Old fanart of Mindy. by aronora|link=Mindy pixel mindy new.png|Made by LavenderSunset Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna MindyKayla.jpg|With Kayla - made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Anime Couple Creator Mindy and yui attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|She and Yui by DokiDokiTsina Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters